Karrie's Love
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Karrie is a sad girl who practically lives in anime, training, and school. But one day, her wish is granted...SessOC
1. Default Chapter

F.A.: Yay! A little Inuyasha fic! And this one isn't an x-over!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters but the ocs (Original Characters) are mine (Duh!) Karrie means Dark.  
  
F.A.: Sess is so hot! *blink blink* yaaaaaaa *blush*  
  
""-spoken ''-thoughts ( )-me interrupting.  
  
Prologue  
  
Karrie was starring at the T.V. It was a new episode of Inuyasha! Oh how she love this show. 'My favorite show of all time!'  
  
Karrie was the middle, and basically forgotten member of her family. She had hair that seemed to be made of golden sunlight, light blue eyes, and an abnormally pail completion, even though she went outside all of the time.  
  
When Karrie was 4 she had witnessed a girl be murdered, she was practically scarred for life because of it. If fact she basically acted like a 10 year old some of the time now. But then, she started training to become stronger, and more agile. When she was 6, she could take down a 13 year old boy, and because of that, she was very happy.  
  
She then asked her parents if she could join a martial arts, gymnastics, and sword club, since they paid more attention to her back then they agreed.  
  
During school, she decided she needed to become faster, so as soon as she was in grade 4 and allowed to, she joined her schools track team.  
  
She was now 15, on her second semester in high school, the head of the track team, and, unfortunately the least popular girl in school, in fact, she didn't even have one friend, but at least she had her smarts and skills.  
  
Karrie turned off the T.V. she didn't know why, but she liked Sesshomaru, even though he was evil, and he really, really creped (sp?) her out.  
  
"Well, I might as well train before bed." She mused aloud. She then walked to her training room, it had all the equipment she ever wanted, weights, a punching bag, a sword, and, her favorite weapons, 7 well crafted throwing daggers. She also had some gymnastic equipment.  
  
After her training, she went to sleep, but thoughts plagued her mind. 'Why do mama and papa love Christina and Patricia more than me?'  
  
Karrie's sisters, were both what people would call preps, they wore way too short skirts, and always pestered Karrie about dressing in baggy clothes, and she just knew they made fun of her and her fighting behind her back, and yet they were their parents little angels. Karrie snorted. 'Angels yea right!'  
  
'Well, I have no home work this weekend, and on Monday, my science class is going on a 3 day field trip.Well I'm not going to sleep soon, I might as well pack.'  
  
And so she packed a pair of blue, baggy, army styled pants, (you know the ones, with 4 pockets on the pant legs.) A pair of baggy jeans, a black, hooded over sweater, that was also baggy. A navy blue t-shirt that went down to her mid thighs, and a blood red t-shirt that was in the same length as her other one, and on the back said in white : See my halo bright and shiny mess with me and I'll kick your hinny! And a pair of long, baggy, boy styled short. (You know, the ones that go to your knees.)  
  
'Well, there are the necessities, but I might as well pack my CD player, my evanescence CD, and ohhh what the hey, I'll bring my throwing daggers in my bag and I'll put my sword in a duffle bag.along with some snacks, and some other stuff.'  
  
Chuckling at her own antics, Karrie packed all her supplies, except the food which she would get later, then went into her usual, dreamless sleep.  
  
It was 5:00 am on Monday morning when Karrie woke up, (She did not sleep all weekend!) she always woke up very early, she just liked to.  
  
*YAWN* "Well wakey wakey Karrie another, wonderful day of school."  
  
Karrie got ready for her usual morning jog, she jogged for 2 hours straight, then came home, showered, ate breakfast, changed, and walked to school. Her sisters always got a ride, but she walked, or more likely ran to school.  
  
After her jog Karrie got her back-pack and duffle bag and headed towards the front door, but before she could get there.  
  
"Oh look, The Dark One (Karrie means dark) is leaving early again." Christina sneered.  
  
"Ya well she is a goody two shoes, I mean after all, she studies for tests and get A+s on her tests, report cards, everything." Replied Patricia.  
  
"And yet we are the favorites!"  
  
"Ya mom and dad would never notice her, I mean, look at her, she's never worn a dress or skirt in her life, her shorts go down to her knees, she never talks, all she does is do homework and train!"  
  
"Ya Karrie, why do you waist your time on training, no one will ever be impressed!"  
  
Karrie didn't answer because she ran through the door, why couldn't her sister love her, why couldn't her own mother and father love her, it was awful. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she didn't let them fall, she hadn't cried since she witnessed the murder, and she would not start now.  
  
'There is nothing for me here, I have no friends, my mama and papa don't love me, and my sisters hate me! I wish I were somewhere else, anywhere to take me from this pain! Even if only for a while!'  
  
Just then a portal appeared underneath her, she screamed at first, then realized her unspoken with was being answered, so she just gripped her luggage, and prepared for her landing.  
  
F.A.: That wasn't too bad, it is a prologue. Remember to R&R! 


	2. I'm Karrie

F.A. Heylo! *waves like an insane maniac* I usually update once a week, but I didn't have too much homework this weekend, so don't get used to it! *smiles*  
  
Disclaimer: I own Karrie but every one else is..Someone else's.  
  
""-spoken ''-thoughts ( )-me interrupting.  
  
Chapter 1: I'm Karrie  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were watching Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight.again. Even though Sesshomaru had maybe a cell of respect for Inuyasha, he still wanted the Tetsagia. (sp?) It's not like they could do anything about it though, Sesshomaru could kill them without a second thought.  
  
*IN THE PORTAL*  
  
"Karrie, Karrie, your wish has been granted, now prepare yourself, for you shall go to a world were you will find your love." Whispered a soft voice to Karrie.  
  
'Well that was creepy, wako voice that knows my name! The portals ending! Good God I'm gonna die!'  
  
*WITH THE INU GANG*  
  
"Kagome, what is that!?" Asked shippo pointing to a large black portal in the sky.  
  
"I don't know." Was the reply.  
  
And then..  
  
"WAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Out fell a girl, from about 300 feet up in the air.  
  
'I may love heights but this is too much!' Thought Karrie as she brought her hands forward, grabbed a tree branch, swung around it a few times, then gracefully flipped down to the ground, and tensed her shoulders. (Can u picture what I'm tryin' to say here?)  
  
"That was soooooo not good for my nerves." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Inu and Sess, sparred a moment to glance at the human before fighting again.  
  
'No normal human could do that, she does not look or smell like a dirty, filthy human either. If fact she smells rather nice..I did NOT just think a human sells nice.'  
  
"Ah what beauty, unique and stunning." Said Miroku, grasping Karrie's hands. 'Okay Karrie, you know what's coming up next.' "Will you bear my child?"  
  
Even though Karrie knew what he was going to say, she felt an anger arise inside her. Quickly she dropped down to the ground, and kicked Miroku's feet from under him.  
  
"Aren't monks supposed to be.I don't know, non-perverted?" Karrie turned towards Kagome and Sango, who was steaming.  
  
"He does that to every girl who's old enough for him, don't worry about it. I'm Kagome, and these is my friends Sango, Shippo, you already meet Miroku, over there, the boy in red is Inuyasha, and the taller guy is Inuyasha's older half brother Sesshomaru."  
  
"Well they must have some sibling rivalry to fight each other like that. Oh, where are my manners, I'm Karrie nice to meet and great ya!" said Karrie, saluting.  
  
"Where are you from?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Weeellll, time wise, June 11, 2004, and country wise, I'm from Canada eh!" Said Karrie in an overly dramatic accent causing Kagome to giggle, while the others look on confused.  
  
Karrie then heard a rustling in the bushes and went over to check them out, the others looked on confused because they didn't hear anything, but she did have above average hearing.  
  
Karrie crept towards the bushes and push them aside to revile, (dun dun dun) Rin!  
  
"Hello me is Rin. Want a pretty flower?" Rin asked while pushing a flower in Karrie's hands.  
  
"Hello Rin, I'm Karrie, and thank you very much for the flower." Said Karrie who had crouched down to Rin's level. 'She's soooooo adorable!!!'  
  
"Rin come here, we're leaving." Said a soft but manly voice behind Karrie.  
  
Shocked that Inu and Sess finished their fight so fast Karrie tried to turn around, but since she was crouching...she fell on her rear.  
  
"Okay Sesshomaru-sama, bye bye Karrie-chan." Rin waved and Karrie smiled and waved back.  
  
As Sess started to leave, he notice Jaken, was not following him.  
  
"Jaken." He growled in annoyance.  
  
"Coming milord!" a voice said from the bushes, Jaken ran out but tripped over Karrie's feet.  
  
"Watch where you're goin' small fry." Said Karrie.  
  
"Worth less human, how dare you talk to me that way!" Jaken raised his stall to strike her, but Karrie was up, wrench the staff from his grasp, brought out 3 of her daggers, before most of the people could blink. She then threw the first 2 daggers with her years of expertise, pinning the sleeves of his kimono to a tree. Twirling the last dagger in her hand with a look of boredom, she looked at the pinned youkai.  
  
"I, have very good aim, anger me like that, and next time I won't miss!" She said in a cold voice that shocked the people she had talked to.  
  
Jaken, freed himself, ripping his kimono, and ran.  
  
"Don't forget your staff!" She yelled a smirk in her voice as she angled the staff and threw it so it would hit his head, and it did.  
  
Sesshomaru was amused and shocked, but of course didn't let it show.  
  
'How can a human, move so fast, and have such great aim? Non the less, perhaps I should observe this human it should prove to be interesting.'  
  
As soon as Sess n gang left, Karrie glanced at the shocked looks everyone was giving her, getting an innocent look, because she seriously had no clue why they were looking at her like that, she asked a question that caused everyone to face-vault.  
  
"What?"  
  
F.A.: Well this was long, at least to me! R&R. 


	3. Not so Normal

F.A.: Hello again!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Inuyasha, but do own Karrie!  
  
""-speaking ''-thoughts ( )- ME! ^-^  
  
Chapter 2: Not so Normal  
  
"What?"  
  
A loud thump was heard throughout the forest as the Inu-gang face vaulted.  
  
Inuyasha, always the quick one to recover, stared at the girl.  
  
"Normal humans could not do that!" He said.  
  
"Well, I am not normal, at all, and plus, I've been training since I was 4."  
  
"..Oh. Well hurry it up! We better get home before Kiade (sp?) thinks something happened."  
  
*Later after all the Shikon no tama stuff had been explained, even though Karrie new it*  
  
"Wow, that's so cool." Karrie said with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Cool, but deadly." Kagome said, striking a Charlie's Angels posse.  
  
"Sure, whatever! Sooooo, are you and Inuyasha a couple?" Karrie asked grinning.  
  
Kagome: *blush*  
Inuyasha: *blush*  
  
"Well, we became a couple after we defeated Naraku..So yea, we are." Was the soft reply from Kagome.  
  
"Aww, you two are so cute blushing like that, is Sango and Miroku a couple too?"  
  
"They won't admit to it.but we're pretty sure they are." Smiled Kagome.  
  
"Yes that would explain why Sango looked jealous when Miroku.You know!"  
  
"Ya I do.Hey we're here." Kagome said running to the small village.  
  
"Wow, what...small and fail looking houses. At least you don't get any hurricanes here eh, that would be horrible." Karrie said imaging all the houses being knocked over by a huge gust of wind.  
  
"Well, they may be small, but their stable and are good shelters, we are in feudal time you now, no metal incased houses here." Was Kagome's reply.  
  
"Ye have come back and I see you have brought a new friend with ye. T'is from Kagome's time is she not?" Asked Lady Kiade.  
  
"Well, ya we're both from the same date, but she didn't use the well to get here, she fell from a portal in the sky." Kagome explained.  
  
"Well, I am Lady Kiade young one, and who pray tell are you?"  
  
"My name is Karrie, Lady Kiade, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Come inside, Inuyasha got in a fight with Sesshomaru I see, we best let him heal with rest. Come now."  
  
*Some time later*  
  
"So Karrie, how's it like in Canada, especially the winter!" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, once we had snow till APRIL!" (Anyone remember last year? APRIL!)  
  
And so the girls went on talking till Karrie decided it was her bed time, which to the other two was extremely early.  
  
Not too far away Sesshomaru was wondering why he was becoming so obsessed over a human girl.  
  
Sesshomaru then took off, he never noticed he was starting to head to Inuyasha's Forest, and the person there.  
  
F.A: Hey baabs (Baa bs, like Baabs Bunny) Remember to R&R! 


	4. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Karrie!  
  
""-spoken ''-thoughts ( )-Guess who! *-^  
  
Chapter 3: Training  
  
Karrie woke to complete silence, which was acceptable since it was 5 o'clock in the morning.  
  
'Better get up n train, can't start slacking off now!'  
  
And with those thoughts she grabbed her sword, daggers and went into the forest to train.  
  
As she went in the woods she felt as though she was being watched, she had a 6th scene about these things, but she would ignore it.for now!  
  
As she started training, a pair of liquid gold eyes watched her.  
  
'Why do I find her so appealing? I've never seen anyone like her, golden hair just past her shoulders, sapphire blue eyes, a pale complextion, and talented in the ways of fighting. But why must she be human!'  
  
Two hours later Karrie still had the feeling she was being watched, so she focused her senses and looked in the direction of.the most beautiful eyes one could imagine.  
  
Smirking, she locked eyes with Sesshomaru, and waved.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Karrie looked straight at him and waved.  
  
'A human should not be able to scene me! But then again, she is no ordinary human, perhaps she is worthy of me.' Sess mentally berated himself for thinking such things of a lowly human.  
  
'But this human..has stolen my heart.' Yes as much as he hated to admit it, he felt things for Karrie he never had for anyone else.  
  
"So Sesshomaru-sama, what brings you around to these parts.Is Rin with you?" Karrie asked, wanting to see the adorable girl who first taught Sesshomaru how to care.  
  
"..." Sesshomaru never did talk much.  
  
"*blink blink* I'll take that as a nooooo." Karrie said in a childish way.  
  
So they just stood there and stared at each other, after a while Karrie got bored and started training again.  
  
"You may be good with a sword, but your movements are too slow, you would never be able to kill a full blooded youkai." Sesshomaru said with a bit of pride in his voice, pride that Karrie at least knew how to handle a sword and use it.  
  
"Ya well I can go a lot faster but this is just my warm-up to training." Thinking quickly she added. "Unless you would like to be my training partner."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, and so they started to spar.  
  
*A while after since I can't write fight scenes*  
  
'She's better than I though.' Sess thought as he dogged another strike from Karrie's razor sharp sword. 'But of course.I'm better.'  
  
Within seconds Karrie's sword was on the ground, se was backed up to a tree, and Sesshomaru's sword was at her throat.  
  
"Much better than I thought, you could kill a lower level youkai with your skills, surprising, it would usually take at least 20 male warriors to defeat one of those." Sesshomaru said taking his sword away from her throat.  
  
'She smells so wonderful up close, like the finest sweets, spices, and fruits mixed together.Someday I will have her.' Sesshomaru's musings were interrupted by a hand frantically waving in front of his face.  
  
Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru, Sessie, Sess you in there or not?" Asked Karrie.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up to see Karrie's face.Concern written all over it.  
  
'Yes someday.soon.' Sesshomaru thought looking into Karrie's crystal orbs, more beautiful than the ocean, he was absolutely lost in them.  
  
"I'd better be going, wouldn't want my dearest brother to come along and think I'm assaulting one of his friends." And with that, he disappeared.  
  
"Oh, he may be odd, but I still have a crush on him." Karrie said aloud as she headed towards the village, not knowing the one she was taking about heard her.  
  
F.A.: Like it, love it.hate it? R&R n tell me! 


	5. I haven't got a good name for it

F.A.: Hi. To Reiku Toukijin, the reason she has all that.Dangerous stuff, is because at a young age, she saw someone be murdered, and since then she always wanted to become stronger, so nothing like that could happen to her, so she became a little obsessed with training to become stronger yadda yadda yadda, you get the drift. Disclaimer: Refer to another chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: Wizard of Oz?  
  
You should have memorized the key by now!  
  
'She has a crush on me, she likes me, she likes me!' Sesshomaru chanted in his head until he shut himself up.  
  
'Now this is defiantly interesting, I like her, she likes me.Now if only I could..Express myself, but..it's not that easy, if only there was something I could do to prove my affection..' Sesshomaru kept on thinking till he reached his palace where Rin, Jaken, and most of the servants were still asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru went into his study, it was always easy to think there.  
  
'What can I do?....Maybe I should just visit her again and tell her.But of course my little brother would think I was lying wouldn't he, he and his other friends.'  
  
Sighing Sesshomaru got up and went to the window, the sun was up, and he had no doubt Rin was going to be up soon.  
  
*With Karrie*  
  
Karrie had just entered the village, when she saw Inuyasha sitting on a roof looking at the sky.  
  
"Yo Inuyasha, why haven't you made a wish on the jewel of four souls yet?" Karrie asked, from her standing point below.  
  
"I don't want to be full demon, but I don't want to be human, I just want to stay with Kagome." Inuyasha said, looking at Karrie weird, because he smelt Sesshomaru's sent on her.  
  
"Okay then, why don't you just wish that Kagome is a hanyou. It makes sense to me, then she could defend herself better, and God only knows how long you'll live." Karrie said jumping up on the roof beside Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't think she would like that very much."  
  
"Just ask her, common, be bold be brave, just ask her." She said in exasperation.  
  
"Then I should ask you why you smell like Sesshomaru." Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"Oh we just had a friendly spar, and he didn't kill me, see." Karrie said pointing to herself.  
  
"Friendly? Oh of course Sesshomaru is so friendly." (Can't you feel the sarcasm?)  
  
"Whatever, I better get onside before someone finds me gone and starts to hyperventilate. *cough* Kagome *cough*!  
  
*A while later.*  
  
Karrie was bored, very, very, bored.  
  
'Good God there is nothing to do here.Maybe I should go explore, tehehe, that could be fun, it has the potential.'  
  
"Guys, I'm gonna go exploring so don't worry about me." she waved and was off.  
  
In the woods, Karrie was skipping along.and singing.  
  
"Loins and tigers and bears! Oh my! Lions and tigers and bears! Oh my! Lions and tigers and bears! Oh my! Ohhhhhhhhhhh we're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz, we hear he is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was if ever if ever a wiz there was the wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, becaaaaause, because of the wonderful things he does! Oh were off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Ooooooozzzzzzzzzzz!"  
  
Yes, she really did have too much sugar today.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Sesshomaru stopped looking in his magic mirror. Karrie was defiantly a child at heart..and in mind.  
  
'Yes, she may be a little immature, but in a wonderful way that brings a smile to my face.Once Rin and Jaken are up, I shall visit her again. Until then, my dear Karrie.'  
  
F.A.: Is it just me, or is Sesshomaru starting to sound like a stalker what with the mirror, and the watching and the 'my dear Karrie' thing...Yaaaaaaaaa. Anyhow. R&R ppls! 


	6. No named chappie

F.A.: Heylo! Thank you for the reviews ppls! Sorry for Sess being so OOC, but that's just the way the story works!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'm saying 1 disclaimer for the whole fic, you want a disclaimer, go to the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, Rin was up, as was Jaken, and he felt like seeing her again, but in person this time. 'Ggggrrrrrr. Stop it Sesshomaru, you are above a human.But still..I hate these emotions.but I like them as well.how confusing! I cannot deny I have an attraction to a human..but she is not a normal human, not like the filthy scum here!' Maybe he could present his feelings to her, after all, what did he have to lose, he already had one soft spot for Rin, why not one for Karrie.  
  
Making up his mind he rounded up Rin, and left Jaken, as he started out to where Karrie was, because, he just knew Jaken would make a mess of things.  
  
*A while later*  
  
After her little adventure, Karrie set out to pester someone.she didn't know who.but someone, when she felt a familiar presence.  
  
Turning around, she saw Sesshomaru and Rin.  
  
"Hello Sesshoaru-sama, hi Rin-chan." She said picking up the little girl in her arms and hugging her.  
  
"So why are you guys here anyway? If it's to get the Tetsaiga (sp?) from Inu-chan. I'm not a delivery-boy. For one thing I'm a girl, and I just don't go and deliver messages.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama isn't here for uncle Yasha's sword!" Exclaimed Rin.  
  
"Then what is he here for?"  
  
"You." Came the soft reply from Sesshomaru. 'What am I doing!'  
  
"Now what is that supposed to mmhhh."  
  
Karrie's sentence stopped as Sesshomaru's lips came down gently on hers.  
  
"Wow." Was basically all Karrie had to say after that.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "I will see you later." He grabbed Rin and flew off.  
  
'I.kissed a human...but it was Karrie..*mental sigh* I hate emotions!'  
  
"Don't be gone to long." Karrie whispered to herself.  
  
'Wow, my first kiss, and it was from Sess.YAY!' *does happy dance*  
  
*At night time*  
  
'I wonder, why did Sess kiss me? He defiantly has a hard time showing emotions, man, how hard would kissing me, a human, be for him? Hhhmmm.Let's try very hard! I mean even other full demons are filth to him..He is soooo weird sometimes..but hot.'  
  
"Hey Karrie, you've been quiet all day, I know you're usually quiet anyway but more than usual, need to talk about anything?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes we're always here if you need anything." Said Sango.  
  
The three girls had become very close in a short amount of time, they were now best friends, and stuck together like gum on a sidewalk.  
  
"Well.I sort of have a crush on this guy, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way, but, he's basically emotionless, and I have no clue what to do."  
  
"That sounds like my problem with Inuyasha, give it some time and everything will come out right." Kagome said hugging Karrie, then Sango hugged them both.  
  
"Awww, we're like, having our own little group hug! I feel so loved." Karrie said in an overly dramatic way causing all three to burst out in a fit of giggles.  
  
"What are you getting all mushy about?" Asked Inuyasha, who came in the hut, followed by Miroku.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, we're just having some girl talk. So shoo no guys allowed." Kagome managed to get out between giggles.  
  
"Ya ya ya. Whatever." Inuyasha muttered and went out side.  
  
"You too Miroku!" Sango said to the priest, waving her boomerang in a threatening manner that made him head for the hills.  
  
And so the girls had a long night of girl talk, jokes, and secret sharing.  
  
F.A.: I know.not the greatest chapter of all time, but, whatever! R&R. 


	7. I'm uncreative OK!

F.A.: Hey ppls! Sup?  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter.  
  
F.A.: I guarantee the ending of this chapter will be a surprise.So surprising you may want to track me down and kill me.*looks around for assassins* But I have bodyguards! *Kai, Tala, Rei, Lee, Ozuma, Tyson, (from Beyblade) Chichiri, Hotohori, Nuriko, (Fushingi Yuugi) Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, (.Guess) Hiei and Kuruma (Yu Yu Hakusho) pop out of nowhere.*  
  
F.A.:..Yay bishies! *Huggles the guys*  
  
Chapter 6: Love  
  
After waking up, Karrie decided to go to the hot springs Kagome had told her about. Brining the bathing suit she brought for her field trip, she was off.  
  
As Karrie headed to the spring, she did not notice the molten golden eyes of Sesshomaru following her form, or his smirk as he realized where she was going.  
  
Karrie had slipped on her bathing suit, it was a navy blue one piece, with a little wrap around thing (you know, you put them around your waist with a bathing suit and it goes to you mid thigh.) that was a shimmering white.  
  
Sesshomaru, who just got there, thought she looked like an angel. (If you thought I would let him see her.You were ~wrong~)  
  
"Ahhhhh" Karrie sighed as she stepped into the relaxing hot spring.  
  
"Man, I should enjoy myself more often, it feels so good to relax for once, and not have to worry about Christina or Patricia.Life here, is goooood."  
  
Sesshomaru wondered who in the seven hells Christina and Patricia were, from how Karrie said their names with utter contempt in her voice, he guessed people she really hated.  
  
Karrie had started to wash her hair, she hadn't washed it for three days, so it had started to get greasy, after lathering the shampoo and conditioner in her hair then washing it out, she let her scenes drift.When she came upon a familiar presents. (sp?)  
  
"Yo Sesshomau, what aaare you doing here?" Karrie asked in a sing- songy voice.  
  
Sesshomaru stiffened slightly (haha alliteration! ^-^) not knowing what to say. (Tongue tied ain't he?)  
  
"Never mind..now about that kiss.." Karrie said trailing off.  
"Why exactly did you do it? I'm not trying to be a bother.but you see.that was kind of.well.my.first.kiss." She trailed off.  
  
Shocked that he was the first to claim her lips, he didn't notice Karrie had gone to the bushes, changed and was now sitting on a rock near the hot spring, starring at his very surprised expression.  
  
"Karrie! Karrie! Where are you? Karrie!" Came the voices of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.  
  
Snapping out of his daze, Sesshomaru stepped closer to Karrie, and brought his face down to level with hers.  
  
Then the Inu-gang broke through the clearing.  
  
Sesshomaru, not caring if anyone saw them whispered in her ear:  
  
"I love you. Karrie."  
  
Gazing up into eyes that now held so much emotion, she let the words escape her that she never thought she would say.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Slowly tilting her head up, she and Sesshomaru kissed for the second time. To Karrie it felt like magic all over again.  
  
"*cough cough* uuummm I hate to break up this moment, but, SESSHOMARU! What the hell? Was the rash question of Inuyasha.  
  
"Well dear brother, even you learned how to love, so why can't I?"  
  
"Now now, Sess, Yasha stoooooooo!" Whatever Karrie was saying stopped as a black portal grew beneath her. The only thing keeping her up was her hand that grabbed the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran to save her, but a force field stopped them.  
  
"Karrie Karrie, you found love and friends, but your time is up.as you said you wanted to escape you nightmare world.even if only for a while." Said the creepy voice Karrie had first heard in the portal that brought her here.  
  
"But I want to stay! I need to stay!" She fought the tears she felt coming.  
  
"You must go back. To your world."  
  
Looking up at Sesshomaru, she knew she couldn't hang on much longer, letting tears she had held back since childhood flow she yelled over the chaos.  
  
"I LOVE YOU SESSHOMAU! I WILL FIND A WAY BACK SOMEDAY! I PROMISE!" Her grip then loosened, and she fell back to the place she loathed, to the place she was unwanted, to her world.  
  
F.A.: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *Dodges sharp and pointy flying objects* That is NOT the END you know. GOD what happened to my body guards! *looks around for bishies*  
  
Karrie: They left. And what was with THAT!?!?  
  
Sesshomaru: You took my love away from me.*cries*  
  
F.A. & Karrie: *sweat drop*  
  
Karrie: I'm right here you know..Oh well. R&R, I know Rach will make this a happy ending. *glares at F.A.*  
  
F.A.: *giggles nervously* yep, so don't kill me, wouldn't want the authoress to die and have the story unfinished now eh? *runs away* 


	8. 7

F.A.: Hey *looks around for people put to kill her* I basically skipped 2 years here, but hey, you think I'm gonna write like 10 more chapters then I need too, you're dead wrong!  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter.  
  
Chapter 7: Prom Night.  
  
Karrie sighed to herself again, 2 years had passed since she was pulled in and out of the Inuyasha world, she was now 17, her classes valedictorian, and couldn't be more depressed.  
  
After she came back, she found out no time had passed in her world, in other words, it was the same day, minute, second, she was transported to the Inuyasha world.  
  
"Come on Karrie, I can't believe it, all our girls graduating in the same year." Her mother said excitedly.  
  
Christina, the eldest, had failed grade 12 last year and did it again, and Patricia and Karrie were born on the same year so they in the same grade.  
  
"Yes mother." Karrie looked at herself, she had always vowed to not wear a dress, but here she was in a navy blue dress, and she was wearing make-up! Make-up!  
  
Karrie's dress went to the floor, the top was kind of like a corset that was black, sparkly, and covered up more.  
  
'I look so girly!' She mentally wined looking at her white shiny eye shadow, blushed cheeks, and ruby red lips.  
  
*At the prom*  
  
Karrie was being a wall flower, as usual, there was only one guy she would ever dance with, and unfortunately, he wasn't there.  
  
Sighing, Karrie walked into the chilly night air, it was peaceful and quiet, a perfect environment to reminisce about the past.  
  
Looking up to the sky she saw a shooting star.  
  
"I wish I was once again with my love and forever will be." Karrie wished under her breath, gazing longingly, wonder if Sesshomaru still remembered her.  
  
*In the Inuyasha world*  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and looked at the sky, wishing, hoping, praying, that one day his Karrie would come back to him. The day she was ripped from his side her cried, cried, him the emotionless lord of the western lands cried.  
  
Sighing again he looked around his study, getting up and taking a book shelf he started to read.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha and his friends are here to see you." Said a now 11 year old Rin. (Don't know how she is!)  
  
"Fine, fine bring them in."  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had become closer after Karrie departed, becoming more like brothers should be.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru." Said the semi-happy Inuyasha, knowing why his brother was acting so depressed.  
  
"Come on Sesshomaru, she promised to come back, and one day she will, we just don't know when." Came the comforting voice of Kagome.  
  
"I know." Said Sesshomaru who looked out the window and saw a shooting star. (seem familiar?)  
  
'I wish my one true love would come back to me.' He wished in his head.  
  
*Karrie's world*  
  
A portal opened up under Karrie.  
  
"WWWHHHHYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Karrie screamed as she fell.  
  
*Inuyasha world*  
  
A very familiar portal was forming in the roof of Sesshomaru's study.  
  
"WWWHHHHYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" came a scream as a person fell from the portal.  
  
"Stupid portal, stupid prom, stupid dress!" The figure said.  
  
"Karrie." Sesshomaru said in a soft voice, causing the person to jerk her head up.  
  
"Sess!" Karrie flung herself to Sesshomaru, who wrapped his arms around her and hugged her like he would never let go.  
  
"Wow, wishes on shooting star actually work! If I had known that, I would of only been gone for a day at most." Karrie buried her face in Sesshomaru's chest.  
  
"I hate to break up this sentimental moment but.." Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
"Guys! I missed you all sooooo much!" Karrie ran up and hugged everyone. (ie. Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, Shippo, Sango, & Miroku)  
  
"*cough cough* Karrie my dear, I never thought you the type to wear such clothing." Sess said referring to her semi-tight corset styled dress.  
  
"I blame my parents, heaven knows they forced me to wear a dress and make-up!" Karrie exclaimed pointing at herself.  
  
Smirking Sesshomaru replied. "I never complained." Before pulling Karrie into a long deep kiss.  
  
F.A.: See I got them back together, next time will probably be one of my last chappies, so R&R. 


	9. 

F.A.S.H: Yaaaaa anyway, here's the last chapter...I'm gonna get to work on a Beyblade fic soon! YAY!  
  
Chapter 8: Life is Good  
  
*7 years later*  
  
"Hello dear." Sesshomaru said in his soft way.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru, now we're going to visit Inuyasha and Kagome to congratulate them on their little bundle of joy and you will not, I repeat NOT try to kill anyone or you will be sleeping on this era's version of a couch for the rest on the year and futhermmmppphhh!"  
  
Sesshomaru shut her up with a kiss.  
  
"I won't kill anyone but if anyone tries to socialize with me and doesn't get the point. I believe I will need to take matters physically." He said smirking.  
  
"I wouldn't expect any less from you." Karrie snorted, turning her head.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Sesshomaru asked coming up from behind Karrie and hugging her. (AN: Awwwww)  
  
"It means whatever you think it does." Karrie said smiling and turning around to give him a kiss.  
  
So their lips met and all thoughts faded from their mind, as they focused on each other the loves of their lives, their soul mates.  
  
F.A.S.H: Well I'm done this fic. See ya around y'all! *blows kisses* 


End file.
